Mira cómo corro
by Sin respuestas
Summary: La distracción es un método que muchas personas utilizan para evadirse de sus problemas diarios. Cuando estás aburrido, tus temores te destruyen y te hacen cometer horrores que te avergüenzan para el resto de tu vida. Tener compañía puede ser una forma simple de asentarse y vivir una vida sedentaria en condiciones. Durante The Power of Three.


**Es realmente difícil caracterizar e interpretar lo que piensa el Doctor porque, Dios, es un maldito alienígena con el CI igual a 500 (mil). Eso complica mucho que se convierta en narrador. Lo que me ha salido, si no es un ñordo, es un Doctor mucho más maduro y "doméstico" de lo que es la undécima encarnación en sí, lo cual es bastante raro. Pero que queréis que os diga, creo que es una narración muy cuqui :)**

**PD:_ Lungbarrow_ se cuenta como canon. JUASJUASJUAS**

El sueño es un proceso biológico y vital para muchos seres vivos, un misterio para muchas especies del universo, una fuente de esperanzas que te desmorona al devolverte a la realidad, impasible. También es un lugar de preocupaciones: preguntas sin respuesta que te atormentan a diario sin que a penas seas consciente de ello. Es, en cierto modo y para muchos, una forma de detenerse al final del día para tomarse un respiro.

Sin embargo, no consigo entender el punto de esto: ¿Qué necesidad tienes de dormirte cuando puedes hacer cosas infinitamente más importantes mientras? Descansar es para los perdedores. Hay que tener demasiada paciencia para eso, y yo no es que sea la personificación misma del aguante, la verdad. Pero los humanos se enchufan tranquilamente ocho horas de golpe sin pestañear, así que cuesta creer que en un futuro serán una de las razas más resistentes de la historia. Eso me parece increíble.

Las estrellas están luminosas hoy: Vega y Altair están resplandecientes con sus blanquiazules y, si no fuera por la Luna llena, alguna que otra nube y las luces de la ciudad, podría distinguir perfectamente el brazo de la galaxia. Creo que es verano, porque no hay tanto frío, o eso me parece a mí, pero sopla una brisa agradable. Entonces aspiro el polen rancio de las flores y cierro los ojos con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Oigo después de sentir el ruido de las escaleras que daban hasta el tejado y que coloqué cuidadosamente. Entonces se asoma una cabeza roja en camisón y con el ceño fruncido.

—Amy —identifico—, ¿qué haces despierta ha estas horas? ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

—Qué va. Estoy despierta porque alguien comenzó a dar golpes en el techo —gruñe y se acerca a sentarse junto a mí—. ¿No puedes para quieto un segundo?

Amy ya hace tiempo que ha aceptado el hecho de que yo no soy capaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas, así que me alegro de que no lo mencionara. Me ayuda a no sentirme extraño.

—¿Sabes? —le digo—. De no ser por la contaminación lumínica, se podría ver el Leño desde aquí. —Como no responde, me pongo a divagar y a improvisar una explicación de lo que es exactamente—: Una columna de compuestos orgánicos, como alcohol e hidrocarburos, y agua, que se enrosca y colapsa para formar gigantes gaseosos de vida. Algunos los llaman enanas marrones de carbono, por el alto contenido en el elemento. —Hago una pausa para coger aire y sigo el discurso—: No es que estén vivas en realidad, eso es una tontería, pero para muchas razas del universo es un combustible muy preciado, lo que es una manera muy primitiva y violenta de impulsarse, tú ya me entiendes.

Amy asiente, no sé si es porque lo entiende o porque me quiere seguir la corriente, y nos quedamos mirando al cielo durante un rato. Es entonces cuando la brisa comienza a arreciar y Amy se estremece, soltando un escalofrío y encogiéndose.

—¿No tienes frío? —me dice entre temblores y tiriteos.

—No mucho —me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros. Me quedo sentado de brazos cruzados sobre las tejas—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana, tonto. —Y me da un codazo en el brazo, balanceándome exageradamente—. ¿Ya has dormido?

—Y arreglado la tostadora, aumentado los canales de televisión a cuarenta y ocho millones, incluido el canal de noticias de Combos 4, hecho pastas de mermelada de fresa y sacado al perro.

—Em... —Titubea—. No tenemos perro.

Sacudo la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño y luego lo desfrunzo elevando las cejas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —ella suelta un bufido y se acurruca a mi lado. Entonces digo—: ¿Qué?

—Estás nostálgico. Odio que estés nostálgico.

—Estoy aburrido —corrijo—. Pero creo que es un aburrimiento bueno. Puede que me acostumbre a esto.

Bajo la mirada, algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir. Amy se habrá sorprendido, pero dudo que haya comprendido realmente el peso de la oración. Nadie que siga vivo puede hacerlo.

—En realidad me desperté porque tuve una pesadilla —la veo morderse el labio—. Me lleva rondando una temporada.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es?

—Bueno... —se queda pensando una respuesta—. Es un poco abstracto, ya sabes, no tiene mucho sentido cuando te despiertas, de hecho. El caso es que es muy difícil de explicar, como una mezcla de miedo, de pánico y de esa sensación que te entra cuando desciendes por algún sitio muy rápido.

—Dicen que los sueños y las pesadillas son un conjunto de preocupaciones y temores que experimentas aunque no seas consciente de ello —le explico—. Tu cerebro intenta avistarte de algo. Averígualo.

Me sorprende el tono monótono y plano con el que hablo. Hay veces en las que cuando hablo así, me asusto de mí mismo, o por lo menos una parte de mí. Hay veces en las que me canso y no pienso con claridad y digo barbaridades peores: atrocidades mayores. Después lo único que hago es intentar ocultarlo con un montón de coñas y mentiras para evitar pegarme un tiro. Cuando eso ocurre, no hay nada mejor que pueda hacer para soportarlo.

—¿Tú también sueñas? —Amy me pilla desprevenido, y yo me vuelvo para mirarla con la boca entrecerrada.

—Bueno —comienzo—, hubo una vez. Yo era más joven. Pero ahora, cuando tienes tantos recuerdos, lo único que puedes distinguir mientras duermes es un simple manojo de pensamientos y pesadillas —me había puesto a hacer gestos con las manos para que se lo imaginara mejor, inútilmente, así que intento ir al grano—. No, no sueño.

Ella asiente débilmente, de una forma solemne, mientras noto apretar sus puños entumecidos contra lo que podríamos llamar suelo, de no ser por estar a más de ocho metros de altura. Sé que se está quedando helada, así que la cojo de las manos e intento calentárselas, pero mi calor corporal no es tan alto como el suyo, y acaba quemándome a mí en vez de yo a ella.

—Te estás congelando —logro decir al fin—. Vamos a entrar dentro. Ya te preparo yo té, ¿vale?

Ella sube y baja la cabeza para aceptar mi propuesta y bajamos hasta el jardín, entrando por la puerta de atrás. La siento en una silla y le pongo una manta alrededor para que entre en calor. Al principio, vacila, pero acaba por desistir y decirme dónde están las bolsas de hierbas.

—En el armario de encima del microondas —la oigo decir desde la cocina.

Rebusco entre todos los armarios, abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta encontrar una caja de té _Twinings_. Olfateo el contenido y sé que es té rojo. Como no encuentro de más tipos, cojo dos paquetes.

Al cabo de un rato, el agua está hirviendo y, mientras dejo mezclar el sabor y que se enfríe lo suficiente, me siento en una silla frente a la suya con la pierna cruzada.

—Amy.

—Doctor. —Me responde llamándome.

—¿Qué se siente cuando sueñas? —La pregunta parece desconcertarla, así que me explico mejor—. Quiero decir... ¿se es feliz? Es que ya no me acuerdo.

Me rasco la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos y ella se inclina más en el asiento, pero sigue acurrucada. Noto que se le forman una capa acuosa sobre la superficie del ojo y comienza a caer por una de sus esquinas. No entiendo porque se pone así, es una pregunta bastante simple. Intento evitar que me malinterprete.

—Lo digo como curiosidad, no llores por eso —intento formar una sonrisa pero me sale mal y torcida.

—Supongo —dice al principio—. Durante el sueño sí, pero cuando te despiertas te vuelves a incorporar, ¿no?

—Ah.

Aparto la atención de ella y me centro en la infusión, que la vierto en dos tazas. Después voy y busco la leche a la nevera, y echo un poco de ella en cada vaso. Traigo conmigo las pastas de antes para que las pruebe.

—Y Rory sigue dormido, ¿verdad? —comienzo a sacar otro tema.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? —rompe ella.

—¿Qué? —digo porque no sé a qué viene esa pregunta.

—El punto —insiste—. Estás muy raro últimamente. Bueno, más raro de lo normal, otro tipo diferente de raro. Si hay algo que me tienes que contar, dímelo ahora y te juro que no pasará nada.

—¡Yo no estoy raro!

—¿Y entonces por qué te empeñas en quedarte con nosotros si puedes investigar desde lejos? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Y me mira tanto a los ojos que me queman. Yo arrugo las cejas—. Quiero oirlo de ti.

Reuno las manos en mi taza caliente y remuevo bien la leche, sin una razón importante. Mis suspiros se convierten en soplos para templar la bebida y mi lengua prueba el primer sorbo de té hirviente que me la abrasa. Tal vez si no hubiera retrasado tanto este momento, si hubiera confesado antes mis preocupaciones y sentimientos sobre su ausencia de compañía, tal vez habría sido peor. En cualquier caso, quiero darle una respuesta y, siempre y cuando sea algo que la incumba, tiene todo el derecho a saber de qué se trata.

—Estos años han sido muy duros —suelto tras un trago doloroso—. Soy incapaz de encontrar a alguien más con el que viajar, porque seguís existiendo, y ellos me recuerdan a vosotros. Así que supongo que al final, sólo quiero algo de compañía.

La miro fijamente a los ojos y ella sonríe plácidamente.

—Te sientes solo.

—¿No lo hacemos todos? —Cojo una galleta y me la llevo a la boca de un bocado. Espero a tragar antes de continuar con un sonido ahogado—: Supongo que siempre lo he estado.

Rebelde, pícaro, exiliado, renegado... Los Gallifreyan no tenían infancia, no nacían como niños, entre los brazos de su madre. No había madres en Gallifrey. Te abrías paso a un mundo exigente y hostil, lleno de reglas y remilgos de la alta sociedad, te exigían ser pasivo, todo a la temprana edad de los ocho años. Si no eras Señor del Tiempo en mi hogar, no eras más que una alimaña. No te merecías los derechos y privilegios de los observadores omnipotentes del universo. Y yo me imponía a eso.

Se supone que cuando creces y maduras lo llegas a comprender al fin, pero yo nunca tuve la oportunidad ni el momento para entender todos todos estos principios. Siempre impresentable, vago, descentrado, incluso, y muy curioso. Era bastante arrogante, ahora caigo. Mi Familia y la Casa pusieron demasiadas expectativas en mí, me llegaron a odiar incluso por una envidia que los carcomía, y yo lo único que podría haberles dado, un prestigio, se lo negué para escapar hacia las emociones y la adrenalina. De ningún modo me arrepiento de ello, descubrí que eran unos cabrones.

Esas fueron las causas de mi soledad y mi erraticidad cuando tenía menos de doscientos años. Un asco de familia y la voluntad y el interés que no tenían mis Primos por conocer que había más allá de la atmósfera del planeta. Después todo ocurrió a la vez y sin darme cuenta, demasiado rápido. Conocí a mucha gente, gente como yo, que buscaba una salida, y gente que no era como yo, que simplemente había caído en mi nave desde el cielo y la tierra.

Pero todos ellos me dejaron con el tiempo, de un modo u otro, y aunque esté rodeado de gente, siempre estaré solo, sobre todo ahora. Esa idea me ronda por la cabeza continuamente, pero cuando no estoy distraído, cuando no puedo huir de ella, y así, es cuando el infierno vuelve a mi vida.

Miro a Amy con una sonrisa, pero mis ojos me traicionan cuando comienzan a brillar de lo tristes que están, y es ahí pues, el momento en la que la mando para la cama y le oculto las lágrimas que comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas.

Malditos humanos. Esto es lo que te hacen si no les dejas dormir.

**Espero reviús, a ver que os ha parecido :D**


End file.
